Mi Sueño Hecho Realidad
by milady.potter
Summary: Nunca en mi vida pensé que mi sueño de pequeño se hiciera realidad, que aquel hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sería para mí, solamente para mí. Que compartiría todo con él... su casa, su cama y su almohada, todo con él. Por qué él, fue, es y será el amor de su vida. ::::: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITACHI:::::
1. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

**Aclaración:** los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_... Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

**IMPORTANTE: **Este fic está dirigió para la página en FB: **_"Los Uchiha SON Los Más SEXYS, pero solo como ukes"… _** pages/Los-Uchihas-SON-Los-M%C3%81S-SEXYS-Pero-solo -como-ukes/575979715770256?bookmark_t=page

Para el evento: **_Uchiha Itachi´s Day!_**_... en honor a su cumpleaños en… _ events/262152770591411/

**Nota: **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia original y romántica de como Itachi logro su sueño.

**::::: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITACHI:::::**

* * *

**:::::... ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ...:::::**

_Nunca imagine que con apenas 8 añitos conocería al amor de mi vida, a un hombre hermoso que tomaba con cariño la mano de una pelirroja que pronto sería madre. Ese día mi padre me lo presento como el Hokage más joven de Konoha: Minato Namikaze, desde ahí decidí siempre estar a su lado, en las buenas como en las malas, pero siempre a su lado._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

En la misión Uchiha se estaba organizando una mega fiesta en honor al nuevo líder de la aldea Konoha, todos estaban invitados a esta importante noche, desde la persona más humilde hasta los importantes miembros del consejo y así también a los líderes de otras aldeas ocultas.

Los señores Uchiha´s amigos y fieles al nuevo Hokage, están organizando los últimos detalles de esta fiesta, para ellos era muy importante que todos se sintieran felices y tranquilos en su hogar. Por qué para ellos era eso, su hogar en donde vivían felices con sus dos hijos Itachi de 8 años y Sasuke de 6 meses de edad.

Esa noche era muy importante para todo mundo, así que Mikoto hablo con su hijo mayor sobre algo importante...

- Itachi es importante que el día de hoy te comportes como todo un caballero.- decía la pelinegro como amor a su hijo.

- Claro que sí mamá, seré el mejor portado en esta noche.- contesto Itachi con una gran sonrisa.

- Además es importante que recibamos a los invitados como iguales, no importa que sean las personas más humildes o los más ricos e importantes, todo son iguales para nosotros.- decía la mujer abrazando con cariño al menor de la familia.

- Itachi escucha a tu madre, que es la mujer más sabia de este mundo, y es importante compórtanos ante todos los invitados de igual forma.- decía Fugaku Uchiha abrazando a su esposa por detrás mientras con una mano tomaba a su pequeño niño Sasuke y con la otra a su hijo mayor Itachi.- Así que nuestra familia nadie va ver a nadie por encima del hombro porque todos somos iguales e importantes de esta vida.

- Claro que sí papá.- respondió con una gran sonrisa el pequeño pelinegro mientras abrazaba a sus padres y hermanito con cariño.

- Bueno, hay que alistarnos.- decía Mikoto mientras sonría a los miembros de su familia con mucho cariño.- En menos de una hora ya estarán aquí los invitados.

Así toda la familia se fue a preparar para esa maravillosa noche para todos ellos y sobre todo para el nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

Después de tres horas ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados en la mansión, solo faltaba el invitado de honor y su amada esposa. Que no paso ni 5 minuto cuando entre al hogar Uchiha donde fue recibido por el anfitrión de esa noche.

- Bienvenido Minato y pelirroja.- dijo Mikoto a sus amigos.

- Gracias querida, y como esta tus bebés hace mucho que nos los veo.- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tocaba su abultado vientre.

- Sasuke está dormido, e Itachi debe estar con su padre atendiendo a los demás invitados.- decía la pelinegra mientras miraba a su amado esposo con su hijo a lado.- Mira haya bien mis dos amores.

- Disculpen que no haya estado aquí para atenderlos antes.- decía Fugaku mientras saludaba a su amigo y a la esposa de este.- Minato quiero presentare a mi hijo mayor.

- Claro dónde está el pequeño Itachi que desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.- decía el hombre rubio que desde que había entrado a la mansión de sus amigos no había dicho nada.

Mientras ellos se saludaban, Itachi no podría quitarle la vista a la persona más hermosa que jamás en su corta vida había visto antes, ese hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sobre todo la más hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en mi vida.

- Hijo ven por favor.- oí decirme mi padre.

- Mande padre.- dije educadamente pero sin poder dejar de ver a ese rubio hermoso.

- Itachi Uchiha te quiero presentar al nuevo Hokage de la aldea, Minato Namikaze.- dijo su padre en una presentación formal debió a la ocasión.- Minato Namikaze te quiero presentar al mayor de mis hijos, Itachi Uchiha.

- Mucho gusto Itachi.- dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el pequeño pelinegro se sonrojara a no más poder.- Que lindo eres pequeño.

- Gracias señor Namikaze.- contesto tímidamente pero al mismo tiempo firme al hermoso hombre.

- No me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo.- decía el rubio mientras tenía una mano en la nuca y sonriendo encantadoramente.- Solo llámame Minato.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_Ahí mi vida cambio por completo porque me había enamorado de esa hermosa sonrisa sin darme cuenta, ahí decidí hacer todo por estar con él, aunque fuera el segundo en su vida, porque en esa fiesta me di cuenta el amor que le profesaba mi rubio a su esposa. Pero eso no cambiaría nada de lo que sentía por Minato... el amor de mi vida y mi mayor sueño._


	2. ¿Cómo estuve con él

**:::::... ¿Cómo estuve con él... cuando más me necesitaba? ...:::::**

_Unos meses después me entero que mi rubio de ojos azules sufría la muerte de su amada esposa, la pelirroja que sé que amo y sigue amando muy en el fondo de su corazón, porque con ella compartió hermosos momento de donde surgió mi hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules igualito a su padre, un niño de nombre Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa tan encantadora como la de su padre, mi amado._

_No sabía que este acontecimiento cambiarían las cosas para mí, ya que desde que lo conocí hace 3 meses, siempre había pensado en ser el segundo en su vida, nunca pensé que ella muriera y mucho menos quitarla de en medio, porque nunca sería capaz de dejar al pequeño niño sin su madre. Mi amor por él es limpio, sin maldad... solo es el amor más puro que puedo dar de mi por otra persona... mi corazón._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Minato Namikaze había perdido a su amada pelirroja cuando esta estaba dando a luz a su pequeño niño, Naruto Namikaze, un pequeño que no se daba cuenta de que había llegado en un día de inmensa felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza por parte de su padre.

El día que iban a enterrar a la pelirroja, Minato abrazando a su pequeño en sus fuertes brazos iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar enfrente de la mansión Uchiha. Toco la puerta y al abrirse esta, esta Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo sorpresivamente a su rubio.

- Hola Itachi.- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo se miraba que está sufriendo mucho.

- Yo siento mucho lo que le pasó a su esposa.- dijo Itachi tímidamente mientras acachaba su cabeza para ver el sueldo.

- Yo también lo siento mucho, y más por este pequeño que no va tener una mama que cuide de él.- comento con lágrimas en los ojos el mayor, sin soltar a su pequeño niño.

- Pero lo tiene a usted para cuidarlo a él.

- Es verdad, pero nada se compara con una mamá.

- Es verdad.- comento triste Itachi y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había visto como era el pequeño bebé de su amado.- Puedo verlo y cargar a bebé.

- Es verdad, no te lo he presentado, él es Naruto Namikaze.- dijo el mayor mientras con cariño le pasaba su bebé al pequeño Itachi que lo tomaba con mucho cariño.

- Es hermoso.- comento Itachi viendo al pequeño rubio y pensando _"Como tú amor."_

Ahí es cuando ha parecido su madre y padre, para saber que tanto estaba pasando en la entrada de su hogar, y encuentras a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos y a su hijo sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Después de eso, Itachi convenció a los mayor de poder cuidar al pequeño rubio y a su hermanito para que ellos fuera a enterrar a la pelirroja. Al principio le gustó mucho trabajo, pero después con mucho amor y paciencia cuido a su dos pequeño niños. Ahí se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ser el niñero el pequeño rubio cuando él saliera del colegio.

Cuando los mayores regresaron horas después encontraron a los tres dormidos en la alfombra de la sala con la televisión prendida. Itachi se encontraba abrazando a los dos niños por igual con ternura y al mismo tiempo protegiéndolos, ya que estaba recostado de lado teniendo pegado a él al pequeño rubio y en seguida al pequeño pelinegro. Los adultos sonrieron ante esta hermosa y tierna escena.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi despierta muy feliz, porque iba a ir a visitar a su amado y decirle la maravillosa idea que había tenido. Así que después de despedirse de sus padres y decirle a adiós a su pequeño hermano, corre por toda la aldea camino a la casa de su amado rubio.

- Itachi a dónde vas con tanta prisa.- pregunto Minato al ver corriendo al hijo de su amigo.

- Iba a su casa.- dijo agitadamente.

- Y a que ibas pequeño.

- A decirle que quiero ser el niñero de Naruto.

- Pero no eres muy pequeño para cuidarlo tú solo.- dijo el mayor sonriendo ante la ocurrencia el pelinegro.- Todavía estas en el colegio.

Itachi no sabía que contestar ante eso, porque era verdad era muy pequeño para cuidar a otro, ni su mama lo dejaba mucho tiempo al cuidado de Sasuke. Así que se le ocurrió otra idea que sabía que esta era mucho más brillante de que anterior.

- Mi mami me puede ayudar a cuidarlo mientras usted está ocupado.

- Mikoto sabe esto que me está proponiendo.

- No.- contesto triste.

- Vamos con Tsunade por Naruto y después hablamos con tu mama sobre esta idea.- dijo Minato sonriéndole hermosamente.

Después de horas convenciendo a su Mamá para que lo apoyara, Itachi por fin seria el niñero de Naruto, sería el responsable de su cuidado mientras no tuviera que hacer una tarea u otra actividad, su mamá me iba ayudarlo con su niño, ya que desde el primer momento que cuido al pequeño rubio, decidió ser alguien importante en la vida de esos dos rubios con sonrisa encantadora.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_Ese día cambiaria mi vida gracias a mi mamá seria alguien importante en la vida de mi amado, aunque solo fuera el niñero de su pequeño rubio, pero eso era un inicio para estar más cerca de él, verlo todo los día y siempre platicar con él sobre su día, así como así mi mamá con papá cuando regresaba de trabajar. Nadie se daba cuenta de que esta de que estaba creciendo más rápido de lo normal para mi edad de casi 9 años._

_Pero eso no mi importaba, perder parte de mi niñez por ser alguien importante para mi Minato, alguien importante en su vida y la de su hijo. Porqué para mi él y el pequeño rubio lo eran todo para mí en esos momentos._


	3. ¿Cómo fue nuestra primera discusión?

**:::::... ¿Cómo fue nuestra primera discusión? ...:::::**

_Mi niño ya tenía tres añitos, tres años que lo cuidaba como una parte de mi con la ayuda de mi mama y al mismo tiempo, siempre estaba para mi hermanito que en un inicio era muy celoso de mis cuidado hacia el pequeño rubio. Toda las tardes cuando volvía mi amado el trabajo platicaba sobre el día del pequeño Naruto... pero sobre todo de su día, quería que se diera cuenta de que siempre estaría ahí para él, que siempre sería una persona que lo escucharía y si fuera posible cuidarlo._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Era el 10 de octubre, una tarde llena de emoción para el pequeño rubio que cumplía 3 años de estar al cuidado de los Uchiha, principalmente de Itachi y hasta de Sasuke, ya que al ser mayor que el pequeño rubio, también lo cuidaba.

Ese día, tenía mucho contrates porque era un día lleno de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza porque era 3 años de la muerte de la pelirroja, nadie podría creer que Minato como todos los años lleva a su pequeña copia con un ramo de flores hacia la tumba de su amada para decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba pero sobre todo de lo grande que estaba ya su amado hijo.

Pero eso, no importo que Itachi organizara una pequeña fiesta para Naruto, porque él se lo merecía, ya lleva los dos años anteriores que no le permitían hacerle una fiesta con globos, piñata, fiestas, dulces e invitados. Pero ese año no sería como los anteriores, sería un nuevo año de felicidad para su niño pero también, porque Naruto sufría mucho cuando le festejaban a su Ototo con fiesta en grande mientras a él solo un pastelito.

Cuando eran las 5 de la tarde ya todos los invitados estaban, se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha y estaban solo esperando al cumpleañero. Cuando llega Itachi se lo arrebata al mayor y lo lleva hacia el jardín, cuando ya está ahí...

- SORPRESA NARUTO.- gritaron todos los invitados felices de la llegada el pequeño rubio.

- Es para mí Ita.- pregunto el pequeño rubio emocionado, con los ojitos brillando de esperanzas.

- Si mi pequeño rubio, esta fiesta es para ti.- dijo mientras lo bajaba para verlo correr entre los demás niños con la más hermosa sonrisa.

Itachi estaba tan concentrado entre las risa de los demás niños que felicitaban su pequeño que desde que había encontrado a su ototo no le había soltado de la manos, sin importarle nada, esta radiante recibiendo la atención de todos, recibiendo regalos abrazos y muchas felicitaciones que tanto se merece su mini rubio. Ahí fue cuando alguien lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia dentro de su casa...

- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó enojado cuando vio a su amado enojado con él.

- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de festejarle su cumpleaños?

- Tú, cuando aceptaste que fuera su niñero.

- Eso no te da ningún derecho Itachi y desde ahora dejas ser el niñero de mi hijo.- comento enojado Minato y agrego con gran dolor.- Eso ya lo habías hablado, él no puede festejar su cumpleaños ya que este mismo día murió su madre.

- Por qué no, él no tiene la culpa de que su mama muriera el mismo día que el naciera, o sí Minato.- dijo muy enojado Itachi al mayor.

- No, pero no puede festejarse este día.

- Y cuando sí, dime cuando... ya sea mayor, cuando tú ya no estés, cuando deje de ser un niño y no disfrute lo que es una fiesta infantil por tu cumpla.

- No lo entiendes verdad, no sabes lo que es perder a un ser amado.

- Es verdad Minato no lo sé, pero si me doy cuenta de cómo tú hijo envidiaba a mi ototo en su cumpleaños, como envidiaba la atención que recibía Sasuke por su cumpleaños y sabe qué...

- ¿Qué?

- Él me dijo que deseaba también una fiesta como la de mi ototo, pero más pequeña para que su mamita no se enojara con él, para que tú.- dijo Itachi apuntado al mayor con su dedo en el pecho de este.- Su papi no se enojara con él... eso quieres Minato ver desear algo a tú hijo y no dárselo por algo que sucedió hace 3 años.

- No.

- Pues eso tienes, a un pequeño que no quieren que se enoje con él, pero que desea algo que todo niño quiere... una siempre fiesta de cumpleaños. Y no es lo único que le duele...

- ¿Qué más?

- Que tú no estés con él cuando parte el pastel y cuando sopla a las velitas pide con todo su corazón que tú estés con él, acompañándolo en su cumpleaños, abrazándolo mientras él a tu lado parte del pastel y se toman una foto. No es justo.- comento Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos y voz desgarrada recordándolo lo que le dijo su pequeño rubio.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio mayor comenzó a llorar por lo dicho de Itachi, que su pequeño sufría porque no podía estar con él en su día, no poder verlo feliz, sonriendo ante el pastel, en donde debería estar su amada rubia y el acompañando a su pequeño.

- Lo siento mucho.- dijo Minato.

- No te disculpes conmigo, ve con él abrazado y disfruta la fiesta junto a tu día... que tu amada pelirroja esta sonriendo al verlos juntos disfrutando un años más del nacimiento de su bebé.- agrego Itachi desgarrándose por dentro, al ver que Minato nunca tendría ojos para él, solo para su amada pelirroja.

- Gracias, eres un buen chico.- dijo Minato saliendo abrazar a su pequeño niño y hacer feliz por festejar un años más de estar con él... su mayor bendición en esta vida.

Después de eso Itachi sonrió, porque vio cómo su amado de verdad había disfrutado el cumpleaños del pequeño Naruto que nunca se separado de sus papá ni de Sasuke, él sabía que cuando esos dos pequeños fueran grandes podían llegar a ser una hermosa pareja como él espera que así fuera con él y su amado Minato.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_Que puedo agregar que nuestra primera pelea fue para defender la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeño pero, sobre todo para que Mi amado se diera cuenta que Naruto también es un niño que debe disfrutar su infancia, y que él no tiene ninguna culpa de la muerte de la pelirroja. Ese día fue el principio de más días alegres en mi vida. _

_En este pelea también me di cuenta que no importa nada, solo hacer feliz a Naruto y al mismo tiempo a su amado Minato, ambos ya eran partes de su corazón y de su vida, sin ellos no podría vivir, pero también me dio cuenta que amaba mucho a su pequeño hermanito y a sus padres. Y juré hacer todo para que la familia estuviera siempre bien y feliz, como este día._


	4. ¿Cómo convertí a mis pequeños

**:::::... ¿Cómo convertí a mis pequeños en mis cómplices? ...:::::**

_Estoy feliz, mis pequeños me han apoyado en todo para que pueda estar con mi rubio, tanto Naruto como Sasuke hacen cualquier cosas para que nadie se le acerque a Minato, ellos dos me ayudan a cuidarlo de cualquiera que quiera quitarme el lugar que me he estado ganando en el corazón del Hokage. _

_Ahora que tengo 15 años y soy líder el ANBU tengo que hacer muchas misiones que no me dan mucho tiempo de quitarles a los hombres y mujeres que desean lo que es mío, porque Minato Namikaze desde el primer momento que lo vi, es mío solo en ese entonces lo podría compartir... pero ahora es mío solo mío y lo que es mío nadie más lo puede tener._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Un día Itachi Uchiha líder del ANBU llego de una importante misión a su hogar y ahí encontró a sus pequeños haciendo planes, que comenzó a escuchar a escondidas y con cada palabra de Naruto y Sasuke, se enojaba mucho más...

- Dobe eso ya lo hicimos antes.- dijo el pelinegro.

- No me digas dobe, teme... pero no se me ocurre algo nuevo.- comento triste.

- Este es más difícil que los anteriores.- dijo suspirando.

- Solo nos queda decirle a Itachi...

- Y que me tiene que decir mis dos amores.

- ITACHI LLEGASTE.- gritaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo abrazándolo.

- Los extrañe mucho.- dijo abrazándolos y dándoles un pequeño beso en la frente de cada niño.

-Nosotros también te extráñanos, verdad teme.- dijo con un gran sonrisa el rubio.

- Es verdad aniki, te extrañamos mucho como dice el dobe.

- ¿Que me iban a decir? - pregunto antes de que esos dos se pelearan de nuevo como siempre terminaban.

- Bueno, uno de los pretendientes de papá no lo hemos podido quitar del camino.

- Ya hicimos todo lo posible, desde hacerles travesuras nada buenas, amenazarlo y casi golpeados...

- Pero no entiende con nada, dice que ama a mi papá.- término diciendo triste Naruto.

- Es verdad Aniki, no sabes que más hacer y además el problemas es que siempre esta con Minato.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto cada vez más enojado.

- Kakashi-sensei.

- No se preocupen por él, yo personalmente lo voy a quitar de mi camino pero necesito su ayuda para algunas cosas.- comento calmadamente.

Días después de que Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran vigilando a Kakashi, como se comportaba y que hacía para conquistar el amor de Hokage, idearon enfrentarlo personalmente y sobre todo una pelea limpia entre ellos dos (Ita vs Kaka) por el amor de Minato.

Así que una madrugada en medio del bosque se encontraba Itachi esperando a Kakashi, a su lado estaba Naruto siendo abrazado por su hermano Sasuke, ambos no permitieron dejarlo ir solo, porque querían estar ahí para ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

- Aquí estoy Itachi.

- Milagros que llegas a tiempo.

- Cuando algo me importa mucho siempre estaré a tiempo.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo se puso en posición para atacar al mayor, así fue pelearon ferozmente por el amor de Minato, cuando están ya cansados de los muchos golpes, cortas y quemaduras que tenían por la pelea tan fuerte de que estaban teniendo, Itachi hizo algo inesperado para todo.

- Kakashi es una lástima que ese peleando por el amor de lo que es mío, porque Iruka-sensei te ama.- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo desconcentrar al mayor y así poder dar el golpe ganador.

Así fue, Kakashi quedo inconsciente en medio del bosque y entre los tres chicos tomaron un cuerpo para llevarlo a la puerta de Iruka-sensei que lo cuidaría con mucho amor.

- Itachi no hiciese trampa.- pregunto Naruto.

- No pequeño en una pelea que es por el amor de tu vida, tienes que hacer cualquier cosa por ganar y si tienes que distraer a tus combatientes para ganar, eso debes hacer.

- Pues peleaste muy bien pequeño Itachi, lástima que el distraído de mi hijo no se da cuenta de tu amor por él.

- Abuelitas.- dijo alegre Naruto abrazando a Tsunade.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas abuelita mocoso.- comentó enojada la rubia pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

- Desdés cuando lo sabe Lady Tsunade.

- Desdés hace mucho tiempo, así que Jiraiya me debes una botella del mejor sake.- dijo Tsunade volviendo a un albor donde estaba su esposo.

- No puede ser que me ganaras, Kakashi tiene más experiencia.- expresó triste Jiraiya mientras abrazaba a su pequeño nieto.

- Yo no sé qué decir...

- Nada muchacho, sabes que amas a nuestro hijo y tienes nuestro permiso para conquistarlo.

- Es verdad, tienes nuestro permiso y además creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que esos dos pequeños.- comentaba Tsunade mientras despeinaba a Naruto como a Sasuke.- Siempre estaban quitándote la competencia cuando no estabas y tú los ayudaban cuando tenías tiempo.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que tenía el apoyo de sus futuros suegros, de su hijo porque así pensaban que lo era Naruto y el apoyo de su ototo para conquistar el amor de Minato, pero todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Siempre lo hacía sutilmente, pero se daba cuenta que esto no fusionaba para nada y eso le dolía cada vez más, pero ahora sabía que podía atacar directamente porque tenía el apoyo de muchas personas que lo querían ver feliz, pero sobre todo querían la felicidad de su amado.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_Me encuentro feliz, nunca imaginaba que pelear por el amor de mi rubio, sus propios padres me apoyarían a conquistar su corazón y su amor, además de qué se habían dado cuenta de mis pequeños cómplices que cuidaban mi amado y sobre todo, de aquellos que ya me los habían quitado de en medio, porque lo que es mío es mío, y nadie tiene el derecho de quitármelo. Por qué Minato Namikaze será mi esposo próximamente y nadie me lo quitara porque él es mío completamente y con el permiso de su hijo y padres._


	5. ¿Cómo casi lo pierdo?

**:::::... ¿Cómo casi lo pierdo? ...:::::**

_A los 18 años, estaba feliz de decirle que estoy enamorado de él, pero un día como cualquiera, me informaron que mi amado Minato se casaría para formar una alianza más fuerte entre las dos naciones más importantes del mundo ninja, Konaha y Suna. No sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación después te tanto esfuerzo para estar a su lado, se la niñera de su hijo, ser el mejor en mis clases, convertirme en ANBU a mi corta edad, espantarles a todos los hombres y mujeres, estar con él cuando me necesitaba, en las buenas y malas... Para qué, para que él se case con otra solamente por una tonta alianza que no sirve para nada desde mi punto de vista._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Días antes del cumpleaños número 18 de Itachi, todo el mundo estaba festejado el próximo matrimonio entre su Hokage y la hermana del Kazekaze. Todos estaban alegres por él, pero había personas muy tristes por este acontecimiento... Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Así que Itachi comenzó desde el mismos días en que se enteró del compromiso de su amado con alguien más, le comenzó a ser un infierno la vida con ayuda de ototo y de su propio hijo, así entre los tres le hicieron muchas travesuras y maldades con tal de que entendiera que no querían a nadie más en su familia, sí una familia... Porqué así lo considera Itachi a los tres; su pequeño ototo Sasuke, a su hijo Naruto y a su amado Minato, en esa hermosa casa donde vivían.

Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke tuvieron que dejarlos al cuidado de Minato, porque están en una misión muy importante desde hace dos años, así que cuando se fueron los dos... Minato se llevó a Itachi y Sasuke a su casa para que no estuvieran solo, y eso alegro mucho a los hermanos y a Naruto también.

Pero desde hace una semana los tres le estaban haciéndole la vida un infierno y se acordó que un día había prometido ser fuerte y enfrentar a Minato...

- Itachi que hace aquí, paso algo con los chicos.- pregunto Minato muy preocupado.

- No, ellos está bien. Quería hablarle de algo importante.

- Tú dirás.

- No quiero que se case, porque lo amo, porque lo necesito y antes de permitir que se case con otro me muero.- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

- No sé qué decirle, yo...

Ante de que pudiera decir algo más, Itachi tomo todo el valor que tenía y lo besé demostrándole todo su amor, tristeza, pasión y sobre todo su corazón en ese beso, que lo había esperado con ansias desde que era un pequeño niño. Porque este fue su primer beso con él, pero no él único.

- Itachi esto no está bien.- dijo Minato enojado pero al mismo tiempo no le soltaba, esta abrazándolo y cuando se di cuento estaba llorando.

- Estás bien Minato.

- Te amo, mi pequeño niño.- dijo dándole el mejor segundo beso de su corta vida. Cuando estaban así de secar y queriendo más, se abre la puerta del despacho...

- POR FIN YA TENGO DOS PAPIS-TEBAYO.- Grito Naruto feliz abrazándolos.

Pero algo no le gusto a Itachi, la triste mirada de su hermanito, ante de poder decir algo, mira como su amado Minato, porque ahora si ya era de él, solo de él, se separaba de él y Naruto para abrazar a su hermanito...

- Sasuke tu también eres parte de mi familia, siempre lo has sido como lo es tu hermano. Eres como un hijo más para mi.- comento Minato mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente al pequeño azabache.

- Si, Sasuke teme, mi papa y mi papi nos quiere a los dos, verdad papi.- dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi.

- Si.- solo pudo contestar.

- Y yo qué, se olvidan de mi.- dijo Minato.

- Claro que no papa, tú eres nuestros papas, y me has hecho muy feliz por darme al mejor papi del mundo.- dijo Naruto abrazando a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

- No sé qué decir, no creo ver a mi hermano como mi papi y menos a usted Hokage.- decía Sasuke, poniendo triste a su hermano mayor.- pero si como mi cuñado y quizá pronto como mi suegro.- dijo esto más despacito.

Los cuatro se rieron, se abrazaron con ternura y amor por la nueva familia que estaban por formar los cuatro juntos como una gran familia. Y mire a mi hermano y este entendió la indirecta.

- Naruto te invito a cenar ramen.

El rubio menor solo dijo adiós y tomo la mano de su mejor amigo para llevárselo al puesto de ramen, su favorito... dejando felices a Minato y a Itachi, donde se volvieron a dar un gran beso con mucho amor y lleno de nuevas sensaciones... y un futuro por delante de nuevos retos en sus vida.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_Esos días eran tristes, pero siendo valiente conquiste a mi Minato... me robe su corazón y nunca de los nunca se los voy a devolver, por qué ahora estoy segura de que él es mío solo mío y de nadie más. Lo amo con todo mi corazón._

_Un día cuando tenía 8 añitos me robo el corazón y cuando eso paso, nunca pensé en terminar en sus fuertes brazos, en su casa, en su cama, su almohada compartiendo todo nuestro ser, entregándonos en cuerpo y alma en una noche de pasión y entrega total._

_Esa noche fue la primera de muchas más, la más emocionante de mi vida, pero sobre todo la más apasionada y llena de amor. Minato Namikaze fue mi primero amor, mi primer beso y mi primera vez... con él tengo todo lo que amo y mucho más._

**:::::... Fin ...:::::**


	6. Nuestro final feliz :::::

**Gracias a todos, y nos vemos el próximo año para festejar el cumple de Itachi de nuevo... pero próximamente se hará la semana de los ukes… todos ellos UCHIHAS. Esto con ayuda de una amiga, porque es su iniciativa y solo la estoy ayudando con su idea.**

* * *

**:::::... Nuestro final feliz ...:::::**

Hoy cumplo 3 años de estar con él, y 13 años de haberlo conocido. Así que si sueñas con algo, has todo lo posible para cumplirlo como lo hice yo con mi amado Minato. Mi sueño fue siempre estar a su lado en las buenas como en las malas, nunca pensé en ser su esposo, pero ahora lo soy... soy el esposo de Minato Namikaze.

Soy la persona que siempre está ahí para él, él que lo escucha cuando tiene está mal o está feliz, porque siempre me he comprometido con él en las buenas y en las malas, en los momentos de amor pero al mismo tiempo de pasión, sin importar que haya ocasiones estemos separados por nuestros trabajos.

Pero sabemos que cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, la pasión fluye entre nuestros cuerpos para estar juntos. Además en una de esas noches de pasión y encuentro, quede embarazado algo que no esperaba pero que nos hizo muy feliz a los dos, y sobre todo a Sasuke y Naruto que ahora ellos son novios y veo en ellos lo que veo entre yo y mi Minato... una gran pasión pero sobre todo un gran amor entre los dos.

En unos días daré a luz a un pequeño niño pero también a una niña, son gemelos algo que hace templar a todo Konoha pero sobre todo al Hokage que tiene miedo de perderme, pero eso no pasara, yo siempre estaré con él para siempre.

Por qué ahora sé que él es mi todo y yo son su todo. Porque ambos nos complementamos en un solo ser, lleno de amor, pasión y sensualidad... somos unos mismos cuando estamos juntos y eso me hace muy feliz.

**_"Mi sueño se hizo realidad... y espero que él tuyo se haga también realidad"… Namikaze Itachi._**

_::::::::::::_

Itachi por fin termino de escribir un libro donde relataba todo lo que hizo para cumplir su sueño, como había logrado estar con el amor de su vida... él lo comenzó a escribir cuando se enteró de que esta embarazado, quería un día leerselo a sus hijos y tan vez más adelante a sus nietos, como una bonita historia donde se demostraba que si deseas algo en verdad, tienes que luchar por él, con el corazón y la mente fría para poder logar tu mayor sueño.

Itachi estaba feliz, ya faltaba un mes para dar a luz a sus gemelitos, que llegaran a un hogar llego de amor y felicidad, por qué en su hogar lo tenía todo, lo más valioso para él y sus seres queridos... amor incondicional y puro.

- Amor que hacer.- pregunto el recién llegado abrazando y besando a su amor.

- Terminar de escribir nuestra historia de amor...

- En serio amor...- comento algo distraído Minato mientras besaba a su amado.

- Si amor, en serio, cuando crezcan nuestros hijos lo podrán leer- dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa al sentirse tranquilo en brazos del amor de su vida.

- Y pusiste todo nuestra historia.

- Claro que sí, nuestro hijos deben saber toda la verdad y de cómo logre que fueras solo mío.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro recordando todo lo que había hecho para estar así con su primer y único amor.

- Itachi, amor...

- Si Minato...

- También escribiste como hicimos el amor la primera vez.- decía Minato mientras besaba el cuello de Itachi.- Como te entregaste a mí, como logras con solo mirarte excitarme y estar ansió de tocarte, besarte y estar dentro de ti.

- No, como crees que voy a poner eso.- dijo sonrojado el pelinegro por lo dicho de su marido.

- Quieres decir que tampoco pusiste como entraste a mi oficina completamente desnudo...

- No estaba desnudo, traiga mi gabardina puesta...

- Pero bajo de ella nada amor, no te acuerdas que te la quite y no pude hablar, solo te tome entre mis brazos y te hice mío sobre el escritorio de mi oficina, como gemías con cada beso, caricia y sobre todo, con cada envestida...

- Minato mmmm, yo...

- Como quisiera hacerte mío en estos instantes, pero no se puede, te amo demasiado para hacerte daño a ti y nuestro bebé.- dijo Minato algo triste como no poder estar de ese como con un amor, pero al mismo tiempo acariciaba con cariño la pancita donde están sus bebés.

- Lo sé, pero después de que nazcan esos pequeños, tú y yo vamos a tener la mejor noche el mundo.

- Claro que sí, como cuando tus padres cuidaron a Sasu y Naru, y nuestros pudimos por fin solo y así estrenamos cada habitación de esta casa...

- Me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo...

- Claro que lo aremos amor.- dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su esposo y tomaba el libro de Itachi.- pero no ahora, pero si pronto amor... pero dime de que trata tu libro.

- Como te dije señor distraído.- comento riendo el pelinegro y agrego con una gran sonrisa.- pero principalmente, de cómo hice realidad mi mayor sueño.- dijo besando a su esposo mientras tomaba su libro y lo guardaba.

- ¿Y cuál era? - preguntó curioso Minato mientras tomaba en sus brazo a su esposo.

- Tú… mi amor.

**_:::::... Ahora sí... FIN ...:::::_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado la historia de Itachi con Minato por su cumple.

Como dije en un inicio de esta historia…. este fic está dirigió para la página en FB: **_"Los Uchiha SON Los Más SEXYS, pero solo como ukes"… _** pages/Los-Uchihas-SON-Los-M%C3%81S-SEXYS-Pero-solo -como-ukes/575979715770256?bookmark_t=page

Para el evento: **_Uchiha Itachi´s Day!_**_... en honor a su cumpleaños en… _ events/262152770591411/

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: sakura1402, michael manson, miriam (Anónimo), Alba040389 y gemma.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**P.D. **Espero sus quejasen o comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.


End file.
